Caprichoso Chico De Secundaria (SinJu AU)
by Hyakyuu
Summary: Sinbad, es un hombre que lo tiene todo. Dinero y Lujos. Sin embargo, un día le roban a su queridísimo y bello auto, por lo que después de reportarlo a la policia, se ve obligado a volver a casa caminando. Pasando por los barrios que nunca tocó, los bajos. Ahí, de una manera poco usual conoce a un chico de nombre Judal. Un caprichoso chico, que llegó para cambiar su rutina.


SinJu—AU=Alternative Universe.

Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 ***PRÓLOGO***

Maldecir era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento para calmarse un poco, acompañando los humos que salían por sus oídos de la pura rabia que sentía al ver que los oficiales se marchaban en la busqueda de su única compañía desde hacia ya un par de años.

No comprendía, su bello auto negro último modelo había sido robado en el estacionamiento supestamente bien vigilado por flojos guardias del edificio donde trabajaba. Pero no había nada más allá de lo que él pudiera hacer ante el caso. Después, su mala suerte no terminaba ahí. Intentar pedir un taxi fue su peor pesadilla, en especial por sus _buenos modales_ porque en cuanto uno se detenía, aparecía una bella señorita, una tras otra, que deseaban tomar el auto que el hombre detuvo.

Eran como sanguijuelas. Una tras otra, tras otra. Como pequeñas cucarachas tras una pieza del mejor pan, hecho con el mejor dulce existente en la tierra.

Se dio por vencido cuando la luz del sol comenzó a desaparecer, transformandose en luz artificial prolongada por las farolas. La ciudad, a diferencia del pequeño pueblo donde creció, era tan diferente… allá el podía observar el ocaso en su pleno apogeo. Los colores cálidos mezclandose entre ellos con los colores obscuros de la bella noche en una danza existencial. Las estrellas y la hermosa luna eran suficientes para iluminar sus vidas nocturnas. Las cigarras y grillos cantando a lo lejos, en lo profundo de los bosques que le rodeaban… Pero en la cuidad, Tokyo, era diferente. No había estrellas. Apenas (y si tenías suerte) veías la luna brillando con una pizca de nada, porque la luz de las farolas y edificios sólo la opacaban.

Bien, al menos caminar le hacía despejar la cabeza de todas las juntas que tenía por asistir y el estres del trabajo se esfumaba con el viento…

¿De cuánto se había perdido?

Sabía que, para llegar a su casa había un atajo siempre y cuando se fuera a pie, pero como nunca se vio en la necesidad pues… nunca caminó por esos lares. Su compañero, una vez le dijo _"antes yo vivía en casas como esas, no te preocupes, parecen malos barrios pero la gente suele ser muy amable"_ , Sinbad, aunque no era prejuicioso sobre cómo vive la gente pobre (porque de hecho, él provenía de una familia pobre), sólo temía de lugares en los que nunca había pisado tierra.

Su padre siempre le insitaba a ir por el mundo, pisando hasta por donde creía tener limitaciones. En cambio, su madre, le recomendaba quedarse en lo seguro, que no consumiera más de lo que pudiera tragar.

Sinbad era, una mezcla heterogenea de su amada madre y amado padre.

Una parte decía sí, otra decía no.

Típicos dilemas que sufría en su día a día. Avanzó hasta llegar a donde las farolas eran menos, las calles más estrechas, un auto no entraría ni de chiste si lo intentaba. Las paredes destruidas pintadas con lo que, aparentemente, era pintura en lata. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas condiciones que parecían adevrtir que se trataba de un barrio peligroso, había montonares de niños jugando a la pelota, al bebe leche, e incluso había pequeños jugando con carritos viejos y muñecas destartaladas. No le cupo duda que el lugar era realmente agradable… las risas de los niños le insitaban a sus labios a curbarse en una sonrisa nostalgica.

Más recuerdos; de cuando jugaba con todos los niños en aquel pueblo. Todos, absolutamente todos los niños, le admiraban por ser tan _audaz_ y capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Sí, cualquier cosa eran sólo arañas y animales ponsoñozos. Cosas a los que en aquel entonces, todos los niños temían.

Avanzó a una calle más obscura, perdiendo de vista a los niños que jugaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un niño grito de emoción.

Él se exaltó y dejó de fijarse en su camino para mirar tras su hombro, para asegurarse de que el pequeño no grito por que estaba en peligro.

Entonces, así de la nada, su maletín choco contra algo y él tropezó cayendo en la acera. Los papeles volaron y se escurrieron por todo el lugar.

Un quejido se escuchó.

Pero no era de él.

— Dios mio… —murmuró, agradeciendo que cayó en cuatro y no de cara.

Volteo y una gran figura negra que se sobaba lo que aparentemente era su cabeza ¿Era una persona? sí, qué más podría ser.

La figura negra volteo, quejandose y murmurando cosas al viento que el pelipurpura no era capaz de entender.

Entonces sus ojos chocaron.

Dorado contra carmesí.

El chico ageno a él, después de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo a sangre fría, extendió una sonrisa… burlona. Como queriendo burlarse de algo que no daba gracia alguna.

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —el de ojos carmín suelta sin pudor — ¿Porqué su tonteza está vagando por nuestras humildes moradas?

— ¿Disculpa? — no es que no haya oído lo que dijo, si no más bien que se sintió indignado.

¡Era un mocoso malcriado!

— Su tonteza salió siendo sordeza… — murmura, como si estuviera solo en el universo. Vuelve a como estaba antes de todo el alboroto.

Por otra parte, a Sinbad le jodia que los "mocosos" modernos (como los llamaba él) fueran tan groseros y descarados.

Pero todo joven malcriado, tiene su punto débil.

— ¡Te escuché perfectamente! ¿quiéres acaso que tus padres se enteren de lo grosero que estás siendo?

Sin embargo, en cuanto mencionó la palabra _padres_ el de cabello negro dio un respingo en su lugar. Justo en el blanco.

Sinbad sonrió, sabía que estaba peleando con un niñato, pero eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de divertido al ver que el contrario se encogía. Amontonando sus papeles para meterlos de nuevo a su maletín, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico que ahora parecía como si se hubiera convertido en estatua de piedra.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando el joven habló.

— ¿No prefiere, mejor, golpearme de nuevo con su maletín? — suelta una carcajada, la sonrisa de Sinbad se borra inmediatamente — Es que, sucede que no somos dignos de recibir a su Tonteza en nuestros aposentos.

Sinbad iba a contrarrestar diciendole que inmediatamente le llevara a su casa, para demostrarle a sus padres que tipo de crío estaban creando para liberarlo a la sociedad en un par de años. Pero no lo hizo, no porque le tuviera miedo al muchacho, o porque no tuviera nada que decir… si no porque por fin meditó lo que realmente sucedió desde un principió.

Sinbad se descuidó y no vio al chico sentado en la acera, y al final, lo golpeo accidentalmente en la cabeza con su maletín…

Se incó a la altura del joven y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por ver en la obscuridad, examinó con delizadeza la cabeza del menor. Buscando algún tipo de daño.

— Lo siento… ¿Te hice daño?

— ¿Qué no estabas a punto de acusarme con mamí? — parla con burla.

Al chico parecía no molestarle el tacto ajeno.

— Me estoy disculpando, yo te golpee pero fue un accidente, ¿entiendes?

El de ojos carmín parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantar su dedo indice, como si le hubiese llegado una idea.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Temes que te acuse con mi madre. Sí, un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos que golpea a un niño de quince con su maletín no se ve bien — finje gravedad en su tono de voz.

Sinbad consideró que el golpe había afectado el cerebro ajeno.

Sin embargo, sonrió.

— Ya me disculpé, qué más quieres?

— ¡No se preocupe, a su tonteza se le perdonan los pecados y también se le permite venir y patear asquerosa basura como yo cuando quiera! Estaré a su disposición cuando lo desee, Ton-Te-Za~

— Sabes qué — se levanta, toma su maletín y comienza su caminata a su hogar — Olvidalo, no tengo tiempo para lidíar contigo, niñato…

A lo lejos, el chico parló para sus oidos.

— ¡No me llamo niñato, mi nombre es Judal!

¿Judal?

Por algún motivo, durante todo el transcurso de regreso a casa, pensó en su encuentro con el chico tanto como su cerebro le dio abasto.

ーーーーーーーー ーーーーーーーー

 **Aquí acaba el prólogo :3 Esta es una de las historias que se quedó en borrador en wattpad, y básicamente me estoy basando en lo que recuerdo que escribí.**

 ** _Nos leemos…~_**


End file.
